Container blanks useful for forming a variety of different sized containers are known. For example, Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,364, discloses a pair of container blanks scored and perforated in a manner that allows each blank to be formed into a number of different sized containers, and that also allows the two blanks to form telescoping containers. Stice, U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,827, teaches a variable size container blank having a plurality of transverse parallel score lines and another plurality of parallel longitudinal score lines, together with slots and perforations. Folding the blank along various of the transverse and longitudinal score lines yields containers having a range of sizes. Other variable size blanks are disclosed by Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,817, and Wein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,367.
Dual-purpose blanks useful for sequentially forming two differently sized containers are also known. For example, King, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,849, describes a blank which can be folded to form a shipping carton, and subsequently refolded, with removal of certain portions, to form an open-top tray.
A need exists for a new type of container blank which can be folded into an initial container configuration, used to package a first object or set of objects, and then re-formed into two or more separate containers of varying sizes for subsequent packaging of additional items.